schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
David Collin
David Collins was from the first season of The School of Our's. He was known to be a very commical person, because of his childish, and foolish acts he play during class. He had an obsessive attempt to bang, and drum on the desks constantly. David was aggravated pretty easily by Duane's actions. The School of Our's: CCCS In episode 3 Still Quiet, Duane is really nice to everyone. He hangs with Brazhae, Keyeiisha, Samantha, and sometimes Daishanique and David. By episode 4 Drum Addition, which is dedicated to David's obsession with drumming, David is non-stop drumming on the desk, Duane is annoyed by his childish behavior when he imitates the quote "I got some pop-sycles in my basement". From the old man from Family Guy.The teacher even have to tell him to stop, he fall out his chair in dumb ways for attention his a clown. In Episode 8 Frieniemies Duane calls David a class clown because of the way he was acting and David does not like it. David and Daishanique both hating Duane makes fun of him, mocking the way he acts. Duanethinks of some evil thoughts, and plots. In episode 10 The Hims and The Hers, Everyone was free to do whatever they want. So half the class wanted to go after Duane. David kept tackling him, Alicia stole his brush, and did who knows what with it. every is throwing basketballs at him. David with every chance he got, would grab him, and throwing him on the ground. Getting all that anger and frustration out from Duane's outlandish behavior. Next episode Frustration, Samantha text during class, A LOT, so Duane yells, Samantha's texting! that pissed her off. Duane has a evil smile, David does not like it. He have a feeling that Duane will be going in asshole mode on everyone. In episode 14 Silly Bands David wants "Play" with Duane, so as David is walking up the aisle, he see Duane make this face, a disgusted dirty look he gives David, because he don't like him. David has a smile on his face and he says "oh hi Duane" and smacks him with Folder. In Duane's head he saying "oh i can not wait to get him back". After Duane did some conniving things to the girls, David was next on Duane's Shit list. In episode 17 All The Things He Do is Tragic, Duane fake crys to the principle to get David in troubleby saying he's been bulling him. It works a little bit. David finds out and he is legit flipping out. Duane is smiling inside because that's exacly how he wants him to react. Mr. Odam wants to get to the bottem of things, he calls down Jabree and Bra'Zhea and asked them wants going on. Duane feels that he's somewhat cool whith Jabree and bra'Zhae and that they won't throw him under the bus. He calls down Duane but he didn't understand why he was crying. Duane is getting fustraded because the principle is acting dumb. In Episode 21 So Long Samantha In PSSA writing class, Duane is sitting a this table opposite from David Daishanique, Samantha, and Tanea. Ms. Debbie Says they have to do a activity and told them to get started. Samantha, David, Dashanique, and Tanea all moves to the table Duane is sitting at. They are still trying to get him in trouble etc. David sits next to Duane, and David starts to lift Duane desk up with his knee, and the teacher is so stupid to not that David is doing his. She tells Duane to put his desk down. Duane smiles at the rest of the people at the table. They're good but i'm better. It's war now! In Episode 22 Balls Of Furry It's vary hot out. Mr. Jones had them play outside. Duane grabbed one of the 6 crates to sit on. David and Daishanique are pissed off because Duane is playing basketball (By himself) and every time they try to get his crate from him. Duane would sit on it. Duane told David that he is going down. In English, David walks inn and says hi to Duane in a non-pleasant way. Duane yells "David why would you threaten me like that!" Then once again David who can't control his anger, is now being manipulated by Duane and again. David walks out the class, and goes who knows where. Mr. Odam calls Duane down, Again to talk about the David situation. he told the principle that Duane said he's going down, Mr. Odam asked Duane what he meant by that. Duane told him that he was going down stairs and that he was going down to the next class. Duane have no idea if Mr. Odam is going to believe this. David is pissed and being pissed can be. Mr. Odam must don't feel like dealing with another one of Duane's situation so he just sends them back to class. By the end of the school year, David wasn't mention much at all, because of the terms between the two, but currently things change once 8th grade started After School of Our's & Blog Mentions After 7th grade, David continued at Chester Community Charter for 8th grade also. Once high school started, David attended Cardinal O'Hara which is located in Springfield PA. Other then The school of Our's CCCS, David have be mentioned in several blogs on the School of Our's. CCCS reunion In April 2012, David was tagged in the Facebook post that Samantha posted about the School of Our's link. He mention the fact he was sitting behind a Duane, when Daishanique was choking Duane with his scarf. The School of Our's All Stars In 2013, David was one of the two students from the first season to be in The School of Our's All Stars (Season 1) . David was placed on the green team along with Duane, Alex, Jakiela, James, Paige and Brian. During the first episode David went in an solid alliance Samantha (Season 1), Brian (Season 2) and James (Season 3). In episode 3, Duane was exposed for throwing the challenge for the blue team, to get James eliminated. After the green team lost the challenge, Duane and David was voted into elimination. After David feeling confident that the opposing team hated Duane, David felt confident, but was u aware of the fact that Duane made an alliance with two members of the blue team (Dan and Tony). David's alliance originally had the opposing team's mindset to get rid of Duane. At elimination Samantha and Jotrice voted for Duane to leave while Dan, Tony and Leah voted David to be eliminated. Since David had more votes, David was out, finishing in 12th place. It was a rumor that David would have a second chance in season 2 of all stars, but since Dan was main student in season 5 of the School of Our's they gave him a second chance along with Jotrice from season 3. Cardinal O'Hara Christmas Special At the end of 2014, a Christmas special was posted and David who is friends with Lisa and Cierra was there. Duane was able to see him again, being a funny guy, goofing off dancing in a funny way. The School of Our's Where Are They Now? David was featured in the The School of Our's Where Are They Now (Seasons 1-6) special. In episode 1 Entering Motherhood, years later in 2015, after graduating high school, he now attends Lincoln University and is engaged in August and is now known as the LU Class Couple. On February 24, 2016 David celebrated his 6 months annevesity with his soul mate Yae Collins. YouTube David has a YouTube Channel called "Dmoney0915" to publish his spoken word videos * Teen Life publish Nov 2013 * Hard Times Aug 2014 * Minest Talent Show Preformance Mar 2015 Mentions Category:The School of Our's Category:The School of Our's: Chester Community Charter School Category:Boys Category:The School of Our's All Stars Category:Black Category:Class of 2015 Category:12th place